


Survival Skills 101

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Healer Hermione Granger, Healing, Huddling For Warmth, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Clint are ambushed.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Hermione Granger
Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Survival Skills 101

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions Nov 2nd #RollAThon Crack Fic (tropes:Healing/Healer/Huddling for Warmth ) and Bingo Square B2- Clint/Hermione. 
> 
> Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

"I do not get paid enough for this," Hermione grumbled under her breath.

"Focus," Clint grumbled, wincing as Hermione worked on trying to help his arm. He had taken a bullet before Hermione had managed to get them out of there. Of course, she Disapparated them as quickly as she could have - accidentally gotten them lost somewhere. And, to add to their misery, Hermione lost her wand in the process. 

They were stranded. Without her wand. In the freezing cold.

"Give me your knife," Hermione said. "I'll have to get the bullet out that way."

Clint nodded. Reaching into his pocket, he handed it to her. "At least this cave was nearby. I've activated my tracking beacon so help should find us."

"Well, I need to get the bullet out now," Hermione said. "I'm sorry, Clint, it's going to hurt."

"You're the Healer, not me," Clint said, looking at her. "I trust you, and honestly, I've been through worse."

Nodding, Hermione took a deep breath and carefully removed the bullet. She hated the sounds of pain that Clint was making, but without her wand, she couldn't do anything for his pain. "It's out," she said finally. 

Clint let out a long sigh. "Thanks, Hermione." He looked at her. "And sorry about this mess."

"I may be just a Healer, but I am a field agent. I am trained in combat, but that ambush was something else… I did the best I could."

He took her hand, wincing. "You got us out of there, that's all that matters."

"Not before you got shot," Hermione countered. Taking her shirt, she ripped a piece of fabric so she could tie it to stop the bleeding. "And now I'm wandless." She let out a deep breath. "I'm practically useless, and freezing." She tied the makeshift bandage. 

"Come here, love," Clint said softly. "Cuddle against me… Help should be here soon."

Hermione snuggled up against Clint. "Huddling for warmth?" She teased.

"Survival skills 101," Clint retorted, grinning. "Though it'll be more effective if we get naked."

Hermione blushed. "I'm not that cold yet." She kissed his cheek. Being an Avenger was hard, and some days, Hermione didn't know what would happen next, but she knew that she'd be able to handle it with Clint by her side. 

There was a soft hum in the air, signaling the arrival of an aircraft. 

"See?" Clint said, grinning. "Help has arrived."

"Good, because I need to tend to your wound properly."

"Yes, Healer Granger," Clint teased, helping her to her feet. Together, they headed to the mouth of the cave and waited for the aircraft to land.


End file.
